User blog:The Sapphire Panda/Macabre Mysteries
This is definitely my fourth favorite series made by Blue Tea Games (after Dark Parables, Cursery, and Forgotten Riddles). The thing is, though, this game is my most anticipated for a sequel because this game came out in 2011 and we still have NO IDEA IF THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL DESPITE THERE CLEARLY BEING HINTS AND GROUNDWORK FOR A SEQUEL. Sorry, I get worked up about these things. Anyway, today I'll be talking about where I want the series to go. None of this is official info except for a few tidbits, so take my fan ideas with a grain of salt. Now, let's begin! To start, the first game has you clear your grandfather's good name after Abigail, one of his star ballerinas, killed Rose, the main attraction of the theater. Abigail and Andreas, the strongman, die at the end of the game, and Abigail's death lets Rose rest in peace at last. However, with the bonus game, a whole new box is opened -- one that really needs to be closed. The bonus game focuses on Mr. Wilson's act and the backstory of Darcy, the velvet diva. According to resources, people mysteriously die while sleeping, but only in her performance while she's singing. There's definitely more than meets the eye to this case, however. Many apparitions appear in this long-forgotten part of the theater. There's a demonic-looking green spirit swept into Darcy's roon and a woman's ghost sitting the crowd to watch Mr. Wilson's show. We learn that Mr. Wilson took Darcy in from who-knows-where and they became quite close, almost to the extent of lovers. However, he falls for Abigail and then for Rose, which makes Darcy very upset. Somehow, Darcy knows how to make potions, and when Abigail is rejected by Mr. Wilson, the two grow very close and Darcy helps Abigail make the poison she used to kill Rose. What isn't explained, however, is why Darcy is reading dark scriptures (basically the anti-Bible, a book of death and satanic ways), why she is crying and upset at Mr. Wilson in a flashback, who the random people are in portraits in her room, and why she appears to be a vampire-like creature in the final cutscene. She's definitely a hybrid between a human and a demon, as shown on her door handles, but what creature is she? No one knows for sure, and all we know is that she kills people in their sleep. So, based on this, the sequel will be about Darcy and her backstory, most likely involving a tragic incident happening somewhere in the world and ending with the downfall of Darcy herself. What after that? I think the rest of the games will be about the theater's performers. Here's how I think it will be: 1. Curse of the Nightingale (Rose/Abigail) 2. The Velvet Serenade (Darcy) 3. Tale of the Metal Man (Andreas) 4. A Hidden Performer (HOG-Dini) 5. The Final Act (Grandpa Wilson) So, I think the second game will be Darcy's backstory, which is somehow connected to Andreas (maybe good friends once?). Then, Andreas will be explained and somehow his strength is from an accident or something supernatural, then HOG-Dini could go missing and you have to find him like he's found so many things. In the end, you'll get a real letter from Grandpa Wilson to find him, where he'll explain everything and tie up all loose ends found in the games, then you'll get his backstory and learn about the origin of the Vision power. Some of these seem pretty farfetched, but I'd like to see them happen. Be sure to tell me what you think in the comments below! Category:Blog posts